


Bodie and Doyle November

by zzebeddy (sw33n3y)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/zzebeddy
Summary: Two against the odds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The video is _very loosely_ based on a drabble - [**We Will Become Silhouettes**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/82477) by Sarah K. This is a powerful work that stayed in the back of my mind until it, eventually, dawned on me that I wanted to make some kind of response to it.
> 
> I've added an optional end note, at the very bottom of this page (so that you can choose whether to read it or not).
> 
> The video looks best on Youtube, but I'm adding a [**Vimeo link**](https://vimeo.com/195571225) (password: november) for those in countries where that version isn't accessible.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters, or music. The music track is November by Max Richter.
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>  **End note** : If it helps ease your mind, I have, very purposely, left the ending up in the air.  
>   
> 
> 
> oooOOOooo


End file.
